


Cozy

by Missy



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena comforts Gabrielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Xena, Xena/Gabrielle, sadness. Thanks to Amber for beta!

“Just hold me,” Gabrielle murmured. “Hold on to me as tight as you can.”

It wasn’t the sort of thing she often asked of anyone. Xena had both of her arms around Gabrielle’s waist, cradling her close. She nuzzled a silken cheek, murmuring sweet nothings against soft necks. Hands found their way beneath armour, caressing soft breasts, warm thighs, heated pussies.

Gabrielle touched Xena the way she herself loved to be touched; the way she’d dreamed of it so many months ago in the hot spring.

“As tight as I can, eh?”

Gabrielle nodded her head, “Please.”

Xena locked her legs around Gabrielle’s waist. “Tight enough?”

“Not yet.” She smiled

A hand cupped and caressed her pussy, gently petting her clit. “Tighter?”

“Please,” Gabrielle begged.

Xena complied, holding Gabrielle’s sex like a chalice. She parted the swollen folds and began to gently fondle her clit.

“Oh Xena,” Gabrielle sighed. “Love.”

“Yes, love.” She kissed Gabrielle’s neck. “Let me take care of you.”

“Oh!” Gabrielle gasped.

“Yes, honey.” After ten more minutes of such adroit petting, Gabrielle was begging for release. “Come, honey!” Xena encouraged, pressing her whole palm against Gabrielle’s sex. A keening sound and a ripple of her muscles signaled orgasm; Xena kissed the girl’s stinging nipples, licking them sweetly until she came back down to earth, and her tears. They huddled together and cried.

 

Thinking of the daughters they lost and would never again regain.


End file.
